THE CHANCES FOR US
by Aitanna
Summary: What are the chances that a senior highschool student falls inlove with her teacher? And what if her childhood bestfriend appears out of nowhere and messes everything up? Well looks like you have to read the story to find out! You do not want to miss this love story for which this story is very cute! (a little bit of GrayxLucy but will eventually be NatsuxLucy) Rated T in case...


I remember that day very clearly, as if it just happened yesterday. The smell of frozen roses, the chilly breeze going about, and you making snow figures. I stared at you in awe, you were terrible! You would say hammer, but a morphed stick appeared, you would say cupcake but an almost beaten up cake would be made. I laughed at your failing and you snapped your head to my direction, of course we were best friends so you chased me around the pond throwing snow balls at me, but always miss. We were six and we were very close, except when you moved, we never saw each other again. I would cry at night wishing for you to be here but after weeks of crying, I have been slowly erasing you from my memory, until the night you disappeared from my heart.

* * *

"Luce! wake up!" I snapped out of my dream and looked up at my best friend, Levy. "Hey Levy, whats up?" I asked groggily.

"Whats up?! Lu, you slept through third period! Again!" she snapped.

"Oh..."

"Oh? Oh! The teacher tried to wake you up fifteen times! He even used symbols, a trumpet, and a megaphone! But it was no use, you were so sound asleep so he just gave up!" she said exhaustively, giving a sigh at the end.

I giggled, of course Mr. Dragneel would always do that, but the megaphone was new though. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you, but one thing that confuses me, even though you always sleep at Math class you always have A+s, how?" Levy asked, confused by my perfect grades. "I dont know, i pay attention!" I sarcastically said while smiling triumphantly. Levy raised her hands up frustratively heaving a low sigh at the end.

As Levy walked away, I stared out if my window, thinking that if only something interesting would happen. I sigh, weird, looks like giving a 'sigh' is a common thing today. "Stupid lo-" as I tried to finish my sentence Mr. Dragneel's tenor voice boomed."Class gather around!" Then a moment after he walked in, some girls gathered to where he was at. Of course Mr. Dragneel is handsome and cute, and he also isn't married because of his young face. Being a twenty year old man, he has always been mistaken for a junior, so girls and older woman fawn over him like moths fawn over bright lights. I looked away at the, common, commotion, girls asking him about his number or asking him out.

"Now settle down." Minutes after he said that, everything went quiet. Mr. Dragneel looked around and nodded before saying anything else. "We have a new person in our class." Then came an out roar of shrieks and screams "Quiet!' Mr. Dragneel said again, before motioning the new student in the classroom. I looked away, I dont care about new transfer students at all, i mean they are just a 'student' that has transferred from another place, nothing more and nothing less.

The student walked in and high pitched shrieks and screams filled the room. "BE QUIET!" Mr. Dragneel said using the megaphone, and all of a sudden the high pitched shrieks and screams died down, but some quiet shrieks could be heard from some girls and boy's conversation.

"Well, this is Gray Fullbuster, our new male student. He has lived in Japan for six years before moving to England. Well that's all I can tell you, all of the other questions you have to ask him yourself." and with that last word, Mr. Dragneel hurriedly moved to the side of the room, close where I was sitting at. "Three, two, ONE!" Then after the countdown, a huge mob of both genders made its way to Gray, even Levy!

"Hey Luce, what are you doing?" I didn't budge but merely said a weak 'nothing'. Mr. Dragneel turned his head to the chaotic crowd, and smiled. "Aren't you gonna ask him questions?"

I sighed and looked up at Mr. Dragneel. "No, not really. I mean he is just another student so whats the point?" Mr. Dragneel's head abruptly turned in my direction, making our eyes meet. "Now that I look at you closely, you are cute." Mr. Dragneel slightly blushed before saying 'thanks', I smiled...Wait, I bolted up and covered my mouth. "Did I just say that?'' I asked, my feelings both shocked and embarrassed, he nodded. "I am so sorry!'' I quickly said, why am I so stupid?!

"It's fine, I get that complement alot." He smiled at me before turning to look at the mob surrounding Gray. I blushed and continued to stare out the window. "Wow Luce." I turned around and saw Dan smiling like a ninny, I raised a questioning brow, "What?" He smirked and took out his phone. "I got that slight confession recorded." I blushed redder and slapped his hand. "Ow!" he yelped in pain. I smiled "I know" and turned away.

Everyday I would always stare out the window and look at the clouds, always dreaming that something interesting would happen, my life has been boring from the start. Always athleticly gifted, always the smartest, and always the most hated, my classmates hate me because teachers let me sleep in class and they would always let me do anything I want, Levy and Erza says that they are all green with envy over me, but I dont care. I sighed, then someone's shadow loomed over me, I sighed again and turned around. "What." I said coldly.

"Luce is that how you greet me?" I opened my eyes and saw the transfer student, Gray. Oh crap. "Oh, i'm sorry, i mistook you for someone el-" Before I could finish my sentence, his warm lips touched mine. The commotion died down and after a long moment of silence, there were shocked screams and whats. His lips departed from mine and he smiled like an idiot. For the first time, I was speechless, he left the classroom and everybody stared at me. I blushed and ran out cursing under my breath, I ran to the roof and looked around to see if anybody was there, I sighed and clutched the railings, then after a moment of exhales and inhales, i shouted at the top of my lungs "WHAT THE HELL?!"

So that's the day my crazy life started. But how does Gray know me?!


End file.
